


Angel

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!John, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Omega!Roger, Other, Smut, Sweet, The press is a bitch, but the pack isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Roger feels insecure; John let’s him top him.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Darling!

Roger set the newspaper down, painfully aware of his pack’s eyes on him. He felt Freddie rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. Roger resisted the urge to shrink away from the beta’s touch. He didn’t want their sympathy. He felt hot tears pricking in his eyes, and cursed his omega instincts. He let his head fall onto the table, resting on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Roger could still see the headline. 

**Queen’s Omega; Shockingly Promiscuous.**

_ It wasn’t even true, _ he thought bitterly. Yeah, Roger might be fucking two alphas and a beta, but he was also dating them. And just them. But anything he did made him a whore and a slut. The words hurt. The whispered comments, and sometimes they didn’t even bother to lower their voices. Roger knew deep inside that he should depend on his pack, and believe them when they told him that he was smart, kind, brave, and beautiful. But the media hurled abuse at him, and the public did too. 

“I’m gonna go lay down.” He mumbled, and headed out of the hotel suite and into a bedroom. Not the one they shared, but a different one. They always made sure to book at least two rooms when they went on tour, but they rarely used the other room. So when Roger entered the bedroom it felt bland and empty; a bit cold. He turned up the thermostat and curled up into the blankets. He felt sleep capture him in her soft kiss of sleep, felt her embrace of dreams surround him. His sleep was fitful, filled with the terror of abandonment, of loved ones turning on him; calling him names.  _ Slut, Whore. _

Roger was woken with a start by John gently shaking him. The alpha looked concerned and Roger could smell his worry.

“Are you alright, Roger? You were making some noises.” 

John looked at him carefully. Roger almost said that he was fine, almost pushed him away. But there was something about the way that John was looking at him that made him hesitate. The alpha gaze was filled with something- at first Roger wasn’t sure what it was.  _ Sadness? Disgust? No.  _ And then it hit him.  _ Love. _ John was looking at him completely in love.

The blond shook his head. 

John’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you want?”

Roger merely pulled the alpha closer, and nestled in the curve of John’s body. He breathed in John’s scent; calm, peace, love. 

“Where’re Bri and Fred?” 

“They set a meeting up with our lawyer. They’ll be back soon.”

Roger hummed softly. They lay comfortably close together; Their breaths synched. Suddenly Roger broke the comforting silence.

“Do you think I’m a slut?”

He could hear John’s breath catch, feel his arms tighten around him.

“No, Rog. I never thought you were a slut. And I don’t think so now.” John didn’t hesitate in his answer. The alpha could feel Roger relax slightly in his arms. He gently kissed Roger’s neck.

“But I do have a lot of sex.”

John pressed another kiss behind Roger’s ear.

“Just because you like take our cocks doesn’t make you a slut, Rog.”

Roger was a bit surprised at John’s crude language. The quiet alpha didn’t usually swear without cause.

“Hmf.”

John sat up suddenly. Roger whined at the loss of warmth. John caressed his face gently, but his eyes were serious.

“Rog, do you think that Brian is a slut because he likes to roll over and take my cock?”

The blue eyes, lowered. He shook his head.

“Exactly. Anyone who knows anything about you, Rog, they know you’re not a slut.”

“But I’m not an alpha, I’m an omega. I’m supposed to just have one mate and-”

“So are alphas.”

“Yeah, but not  _ really _ . Omegas are just supposed to roll over and spread their legs.”

John practically growled at that. He pressed himself close to Roger.

“No, Rog. You know that’s all shit. Omegas and Alphas are the same except for biology.”

Roger scoffed.

“You think any alpha would let an omega top? I know it’s bullshit, but everyone believes it.”

“I don’t. And neither does Brian or Freddie.” John’s voice was quiet but intense. “And Rog, I would love to be fucked by you.”

For and instant they both stilled, breaths held.

“Really?” Breathed Roger; The dynamic in the room had changed; charged, full of sexual tension. 

“I want you to top me, Rog.”

Their eyes met for an instance before their lips met. Although John always let the pace go as it would, he almost always took control. But this time he let himself relax. Roger easily dominated the kiss, sucking, nibiling, pulling. John moaned into the kiss, before pulling away; eyes dark with lust, lips full and kissed. 

“Can I suck you?” Asked John tenderly.

Roger almost came right then and there. To see his alpha, the same one that dominated both him and Freddie and Brian so perfectly, to see him ask to suck his cock; To see him submit himself to Roger. Proving his love and trust in the omega. Roger nodded. John smiled softly, before moving down to Roger’s groin. The omega leaned against the headboard, watching intently as John undid his pajama pants, pulling down his already soaked underwear. Roger was really turned on, cock hard and weeping, hole drenched with slick. John took his time, licking up from Roger’s wet hole, up to the base of his cock and around his balls. 

“Fuck, Deaky.” Roger groaned as John took him in his mouth. Roger knew he wasn’t the largest, afterall he wasn’t an alpha, but for an omega he had a pretty big cock. It wasn’t the first time John or the others had given him a blowjob; but this time it was a little different. John sucked eagerly at his lover’s cock, taking it as deep as he could, adding in a little twist of the tongue. Suddenly, with a jerk of his hips, Roger was coming in John’s mouth. The alpha was a bit surprised at how fast he had cum, but he swallowed Roger’s load eagerly. The taste was strange- almost sweet. He pulled off with an obscene  _ pop _ . Roger was gasping but managing to keep his head. He pulled John up for a kiss, tasting himself upon the alpha’s lips.

“Gonna fuck you.’ Roger breathed. John sighed, relaxing against the omega. Roger shifted the position, so that he was leaning above John, still kissing him. 

“Oh, fuck, lube. Where is it?”

“By the coffee table in the other room.” John offered helpfully. Roge soon returned with the bottle of lube.

“You’re gorgeous, Deaky.” Praised Roger, as he squirted plenty of lube on his fingers, letting it warm up before gently probing at the alpha’s tight hole. 

“You sure?” Roger asked at the last moment. John looked up at him, feeling a surge of affection for the young blond before him. John nodded.

“Yeah, Rog. I want you.”

Carefully, Roger slide a finger into John’s tight heat. John groaned at the feeling, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. And seeing the look of pure love and tenderness on Roger’s face was worth all the discomfort in the world.

“Color?” Asked Roger nervously. John smiled at him.

“Green, my love. Just give me a moment.”

It took a while, Roger made sure to properly prep John. He knew only too well, what if could feel like if he wasn’t wet enough. He was gonna do it right for John. At last, much longer than John thought was necessary, Roger thought the alpha was ready. He reached up for a last kiss, before easing himself into John. Both men moaned at the sensation, John throwing his head up, exposing his pale slender neck. Roger moved forward, slowly, it wasn’t his first time topping. He had fucked another omega before, but never an alpha. And never  _ made love _ topping before. It felt good, no denying that, but Roger definitely enjoyed bottoming better. John was moaning wantonly as Roger pressed himself against the other’s prostrate.  _ This must be what I look like, _ thought Roger. And know, John didn’t look like a slut. He looked like an angel. Roger felt tears in eyes, happy ones. Because his pack was right, and he should’ve believed them. He did now. Roger lent down and sucked at John’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys on his lover’s neck. It didn’t take long for Roger to approach the edge of orgasm. But he wanted to cum together. His hand circled around John’s cock, and that was enough for John to start cumming, clenching down hard around Roger’s cock. They came simoustanly; each other’s names on their lips. 

This time it was Roger who cleaned them up. It was a strange sensation for John to have; cum leaking out of his hole. It felt strange, but was oddly erotic. As if Roger was still in him. They curled together close on the bed, naked only covered by blankets.

“So?” Asked John.

“I get it now.” Said Roger, voice tired, but content.

“Get what?”

“I’m not a slut. I’m not a slut for enjoying my boyfriends.”

John kissed him.

“Exactly, love. But I was actually asking about the sex.”

“How did you like it?”

“I loved having you inside me, Rog. You’re perfect. I like topping better, but it’s close.” John said, grinning sheepishly. Roger breathed easily.

“It was great. I think I like bottoming better, but I see why alpha’s like it. I wanna try sometime with Bri and Fred.”

John hummed in agreement.

“Maybe, me fucking you, but the Bri or Fred taking me from behind, while the other one rides you.”

John cursed.

“If you keep talking, Rog, I’m gonna get hard again.”

Roger giggled.

They kissed again.


End file.
